WILLIAM SAID SH*T!!!
WILLIAM SAID SH*T!!! is a YouTube video sumbitted by Violette1st. It is one of Violette1st's most viewed videos, having over 1 million views as of mid 2018. Plot The video starts with Violette wanting to spy on William for a vlog for the Violette2nd channel while he plays video games. During that, William happens to say "sh*t". This causes Violette to flip out realizing she caught William cussing and goes downstairs to tell Bill about William saying his first Cuss Word and that they need to go upstairs. However, Bill wants to finish eating his bag of chips, which leads to Violette unallowing him to do so. Bill then decides to agree with Violette to go upstairs with her and they both confront William. As they enter his room, Bill asks William on what was he thinking for cussing and Violette mentioned that he said a cuss word. William tells his parents to get out of his room and but they refuse, saying that this is their house. When Violette mentions they William is gonna become a hoodlum for cussing, William asks Violette what is a hoodlum and Violette replies "It's like a thug!" and is worried that William is going to join a gang someday for cussing. Violette also asks William where he learned how to say cuss words and William replies "What do you think look behind you" and Bill disagrees with William think that he isn't the one who taught him to cuss, which leads to an argument. William is starting to get angry and his parents not leaving his room and yells at them to get out of his or he will break something if they don't get out but Violette tells him that breaking something is something he can do later since William's Cussing is more important to deal with. After William screams at his Xbox about being killed in his video games and Violette and Bill telling him not to cuss anymore, William holds out the hammer as a threat and threaten to break the camera and Violette once again tells William to stop cussing. The video then was cut to where William off his Xbox in bed trying to sleeping and Violette worried about William Saying "My Poor Sweet Baby" and didn't mean to be so hard on him. William gets upsets and wants Violette to get out of his room and let him sleep, but Violette wants him again not to cuss every again. After awhile of Violette telling William to not cuss again and William saying Get Out, William gets annoyed and starts to be defiant and saying "Blah Blah Blah I'm not listening to you Blah Blah Blah I'm going to bed" and then says a long and angry "Frick Off!!" after Violette tells him not to say cuss Words again and doesn't want him to become a hoodlum. William still confused on not knowing what a hoodlum is and asks his mom again and Violette tells him to Google it but William said no. Violette wanted William to be the good sweet son he was before and not cuss again which then triggers William to get to his breaking point and gets out of bed to shove Violette out of his room so he can sleep again. Gallery Trivia *The video is originally going to be a vlog video for Violette1st's second account, Violette2nd, but changed to a raging video due to the content of the recording. *Oddly enough, she doesn't blast Bill for the horrible language he was using. *William also said the word "sh*t" in SISTER BAKES BROTHER'S XBOX CONTROLLER IN OVEN INSIDE CAKE!!!. *This is the first time William cusses in a video. *Violette saying that there were 13 swear words is a reference to Spongebob. *This is the first time William says "Blah Blah Blah" *This is the second time William threatened to break the camera. The first being William Throws Temper Tantrum Because He Has To Do His Homework ** This is the the first time Bill eats a bag of chips, the second one being WILLIAM SAID THE "F" WORD!!! Category:Videos Category:Swearing Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Fighting Category:Blah Blah Blah Category:Sinning Category: Sleep Interruption Category:William's Moments Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Shushing Category:Videos Published on a Thursday